Sedating an AddictionWith Milkshakes
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Fighting an addiction you can't fight. Sequel to For the Love of My Milkshakes


**A/N:** Here it is people, the sequel to, _**For the Love of My Milkshakes**_**,** which people seem to have wanted. So I hope you like it and yeah. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not I say, own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. Even though I wish I did, but I don't so...boo hoo hoo T.T

**Pairing:** GoMxKuroko

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so repeatedly, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. XD. And this time, most of the GoM shall be OOC, instead of

Kuroko.

**P.S**: I would also like to thank all the reviews, follows and favourites you have given _**For the Love of My Milkshakes**_**,** without them this wouldn't have probably been created. So thank you, it was much appreciated XD

**Title: Sedating an Addiction...with Milkshakes**

**Summary:** Fighting an addiction you can't fight.

**...L L L...**

**Prologue**

Planning is something of importance; it helps sort things, it helps makes things easier.

And that's why they created a plan.

To help sort things, kind of and make thing easier, definitely.

Though, there is that off point that they have similar, maybe, of course they do, same plan as each other. But that was irrelevant to the main point. That is, they have a plan.

**...L L L...**

**Milkshake #1**

'_Only one,_' Shintaro Midorima berated himself in barely audible sounds.

He only need one and that's it. Well that's what he keeps telling himself or more like, trying to convince himself really. Because all he needed was one, to get the annoying feeling, ((*cough*He edesperation*cough)), out of his system and things will be back to normal; love, hate relationship, with him on the more hate side.

Smoothly walking down familiar roads, familiar neighbourhood, with hands full; lucky item in one, with a freshly made vanilla milkshake in the other.

And no, he wasn't about to bribe his way into getting something from a certain blue headed boy. He was just kindly repaying the boy for last week. That's it, nothing more, nothing less.

Stopping, he turned towards the two storeys home, half of it hiding behind a tall concrete fence, much like the others along the street.

Breathing in, breathing out, he steady his annoying nerves and pulling down an indifference mask, he pushed through the small gate and made his way towards the front door. And without waiting another second, feeling his nerves, which were very much annoying him now, start acting up; he brought his hand up and gave the door a good three knocks.

Distracting himself, so his nerves wouldn't take over, waiting with enough patients for said owner of the house to answer.

He luckily enough, didn't have to wait that long until the door finally open up.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko greeted confuse, as he wondered why the green head was at his house.

"Just one," Midorima whispered against the boy's lips, once he had stepped closer. Before delving into something more as he push their lips closer, one hand now empty, holding onto Kuroko's chin, controlling the simple, yet not so simple kiss.

Separating when he thought he had enough, which it wasn't, but he push that thought aside and instead gave the boy, who was still partially confuse, his milkshake.

Before turning on his heels and left without a second thought.

'_Midorima-kun.'_

**...L L L...**

**Milkshake #2**

Students, one after the other, filed in through the school's gates. Some noticing him, while others went along there ways.

Ryota Kise was leaning against the fence, the same exact place as the incident over a week ago. So you could say it was their spot, their one-week anniversary.

"Kurocchi, you're too cute," he gush, aloud, completely attracting more attention, but ignoring it since he was stuck in his own world of Kuroko Tetsuya. ((A/N: Creepy much *shivers*))

However,

"Kise-kun?" a soft voice somehow cut through his deep mind thinking. Of course, it was a certain blue haired boy, so no surprise there, really.

Turning his complete attention on the boy standing not far in front of him. His expression the usual blankness, but Kise could see the hint of confusion in eyes. Now that was a first for him to notice, so yay!

"Kurocchi," he gush automatically, throwing his arms around the boy, glomping him into a hug. "I missed you," he whined out, burying his face in soft blue strands.

"You saw me yesterday afternoon, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke, though that was muffled by his face being squash into Kise's chest.

"Well it felt like forever to me," he stated, pulling away but keeping his hands on Kuroko's shoulders.

"So you should repay me for having to wait so long to see you," Kise demanded, looking all serious and such. If only it work, but it didn't especially with his pout cutting through it.

Relenting and feeling on the nicer side today, ((Definitely doesn't have anything to do with the milkshake he had gotten this morning)). He let out a soft sigh, before lifting his head to look at the blonde, who was looking sceptical.

"Gomenasai, Kise-kun. What do you want as payment?" he wanted to facepalm right after he said that. Though he stop himself and look up at Kise waiting for the boy's reply.

Said boy couldn't reply, too shock at the fact his plan was actually working and Kuroko was being compliant.

This was like a dream come true, other than the thing that happened last week. But that was only a newly forming dream.

So snapping out of his trance like mode, since he didn't want to waste such an opportunity, he started stalking forward, with Kuroko taking steps backwards. Walking him back until they were on the opposite side and his back was against the fence.

Bringing a hand to cup on his cheeks, Kise bent down so his lips brush over Kuroko's, whispering, "Arigato Kurocchi," before pushing his lips harder against the others. It was soft, sweet and it didn't anymore, because it was perfect.

There lips were barely touching for more than a few minutes, before they were interrupted by the bell ringing throughout the school. Students now filing into the building as they made their way towards homeroom classes.

Pulling back, just a little so there was a gap between themselves, breathe mingling, ticklish against their skin, as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Arigato, Kurocchi," he whispered again, reluctantly pushing himself away, as he gave the boy a soft smile, before he started walking towards the front doors of the school. Taking one more glance over his shoulder, until he disappeared through the doors and into the crowds still filling the hallways.

Kuroko, had just watch after the retreating Kise, confuse beyond compare on what was going on with two of his teammates and wondering if there was going to be more repeats of situation like these with the other three.

However though, he push that thought aside, as he brought the tip of the straw into his mouth and started sucking up a gulp of vanilla milkshake, he had gotten from Kise, before he left.

All of his thoughts wondering disappearing as the taste of milky vanilla coated his mouth, taste buds and throat. A sound almost sounding like moan, humming deeply in the back of his throat, as he relish in the taste.

'_Kise-kun.'_

**...L L L...**

**Milkshake #3**

He had arrived late for his first class, haven miss homeroom altogether, which was a first for him, since he's normally punctual when it came to classes, even if that one didn't really count. He still went on time. However, he was so lost in his delicious milkshake he had lost track of time and that is what happened.

Now, he was trying to pay attention to his teacher go on about the Evolution of Man and how each culture, fits into society. While ignoring the suspect glare coming from Aomine, though unbeknownst to the reason on why he was getting such a look.

Luckily for him, the bell for second rung throughout the school, with chairs scrapping against the floors, as students gathered up their belonging, while the teacher assign out their homework before they left for their class.

Gathering his own books, he place them in his bag, getting up from his chair, with no sort of sound coming from his area. Once everything was in, he place his bag strap over his head and rested it on his shoulder, before he place his chair under the table and started walking towards the door. Grabbing a sheet of the homework along his way, with Aomine following quietly behind him.

It was strange and partially awkward the atmosphere between the two as they made their way towards Kuroko's locker to go pick up books for his next class, with Aomine one right next to his. Strangely enough.

Finally reaching their lockers, the crowds already sliming down as they made their ways to their classes, making it easier enough to get to them.

Spinning in his locker combination, the lock had unlatched itself and he was pulling open the door. Putting in the books he didn't need anymore and replacing them with ones he did. With everything he needed in hand, he closed it up and relocked the lock.

Though, as soon as he was finish, a large hand was gripping onto his wrist and he was being pulled down the now, nearly empty hallways.

"Aomine-kun, where are you taking me?" Kuroko questioned, voice neutral as he look up with a similar expression, though one of his brows was raised high on his forehead.

But he didn't answer, just tightening his grip around his wrist, as he pulled him faster through the hallways, having him give a bit of a power walk to keep up, unless he wanted to slip on his own feet and be drag along instead. No, thank you.

Aomine finally stops in front of an empty classroom door, pushing it open surprisingly enough that it wasn't lock, pulling Kuroko in enough so he could close the door before he turned around and started walking towards the boy, who took enough steps back that he eventually bump into the teachers desk. Staring up with large blue eyes into Aomine own, which were darkened with a sort of rage and something he couldn't identify just this moment.

"I hate it," he spat out, confusing Kuroko, as his grip on his shoulder tightened, it almost hurt. Almost.

But Kuroko still stuck with the dullness and empty look he usually goes for, angering Aomine even further for some odd reason. Or at least it was odd to Kuroko. To Aomine, he was this angry because of that _'incident'_. The one he had bare witness to and wish he didn't, because he has this sudden urge to smash someone face in, especially a certain blonde, who we shall not give out names.

"I hate it," he spat out again, but his anger seem to dwindle down when he notice the unsure look in the corner of the normally empty blue orbs he loves looking at. Cause he likes to think that he knew what was going through the other's mind, like he knows what he is feeling, when the whole world remains oblivious.

Letting his head fall down on the short boy's shoulder, arms wrapping themselves around his body. "I hate it when you're with them, you should be with me only. My shadow, no one else's," he spilled out, possessive and anger heavily coating his tone, as his arms tightened themselves, taking in another lungful of Kuroko's wonderful scent; sweet and innocent.

Once again, Kuroko was left in stump, as he stood not completely rigid, but entirely comfortable in Aomine's embrace. Blame it on childhood terrors for his dislike for contact.

However, even for his huge dislike for physical contact, he brought up his arms, or at least tried to, having to bend his arms up and awkwardly place them on Aomine back, patting him gently. This got a reaction from the other boy, who had once again tightened his embrace, burying his face further into the crook off his neck, and taking another lungful breathe of Kuroko. ((-.-' creepy *shudders*))

Though when those too many minutes tick by for Kuroko's ultra liking, because there is a difference between his liking and ultra liking.

His ultra liking only really counts for two almost four, but just really two people. Moreover, Aomine happened to step way over his ultra liking line.

((A/N: Confused? Good, because I am as well. Lol.))

"Aomine-kun please let go. You know Akashi-kun will find out if we don't go to class," okay, so it was a low blow using Akashi as an excuse to get Aomine to let go of him, but this was just becoming a bit much for him.

The silent threat that hung in the air at the mention of their formidable Captain had him freezing in his hold. Just because he didn't like others touching Kuroko, even their Captain, Akashi hate and wrath when it comes to anyone touching their sixth man was something he rather not deal with, especially when the image of glinting red-handled scissors appeared in his mind.

"Okay," he relented, his grip loosening the slowest of ways that if you were seriously counting slowly enough, it took about a minute. Two was just being ridiculously long and impossible.

A sort of awkward silence fell in between the short distance between the two or that's how Aomine felt as he gaze down into expressionless blue eyes that seem to have the uncanny ability to see right into your very soul, exposing everything you wish to hide without even trying.

Though that was scary, nerve racking most times, it was still somehow exhilarating, but more importantly relieving. To know that you weren't the only one to carry the burden of your problems, you can't seem to tell anyone else, but he knew.

Not the whole of it, but enough to bring that needed relief, release even.

Nevertheless, pushing that aside, he gave out a sigh that spoke of many silent things, if of course you could pinpoint them out.

"C'mon then Aomine-kun, we should be heading to class," Kuroko stated as he moved around the Ace of the team, heading towards the door without a second glance back.

Though, just as his hand was about to wrap itself around the doorknob, his body was being spun around, before it was being crowded into the door, eyes staring with the slightest of growth to them.

However, whatever just happened didn't really matter when he felt the force touch of another's lips upon his, blue eyes staring into each other, conveying a silent message between.

_Mine._

Heated, passionate, love and just a huge amount of possessive filled the kiss, as their lips moved in perfect sync against each other's

However, after a few minutes, ((give or take on the few)), and just as much as they wanted the kiss to last, even though one of them was pretty confuse on what was happening in the beginning, the need for breathing became a bit of a problem that had them separating.

Breaths somewhat heavy, now mingling, dancing across each other's skin with the faintest of touches. Eyes clear of all emotion though being completely betrayed by the tinge of pink flushing at his cheeks, while the others were hot, livid but with the slightest of humour and a sort of cocky triumph, as if he already succeeded in something only he solely knew what was going on.

After a few more minutes of silence, where the only sound was the heavy pounding of their own heart's, echoing heavily in their ears, while they stood with mere inches separating them, deeply staring into the other's eyes.

"I think we should be leaving, Aomine-kun," completely ruining the close intimate moment the two just shared minutes ago, blank look completely back, no hints of blushes going on as he regarded the Ace.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily under his breath that blew slightly at a few strands of light blue hair, tilting his head to the right, brushing their lips and noses in faint touches.

Both gathering their bags that been dropped by the teachers desk, Aomine watching each movement the other took with such an intense look, it was just that bit weird. But Kuroko completely ignore it as he settled his bag strap on his shoulder, before moving towards the door not once sparing a second glance at his Light.

"Tetsu," Aomine called for, just as Kuroko was about to leave.

"Yes," he responded, hand still holding the door handle as he turned his head and body to glance at Aomine this time.

"Here," the tanned male offered, shoving the object basically in Kuroko's face, smile wide on his face while the other hand scratch at the back of his neck.

Moving his head back so he could get a proper look at what Aomine was giving him, one eyebrow raised showing the only emotion on the mostly deadpanned expression.

A milkshake.

"Arigato Aomine-kun," his voice sounding truly genuine, as the smallest of twitches moved the corner of his lips in what seemed to be the form of a suppose genuine smile, grabbing for the cup.

Aomine felt slightly smug and a bit overwhelmed for what he accomplish, expression becoming almost embarrassed like, as he duck his head a bit, the blush on his cheeks blooming to a brighter colour.

"Vanilla, yum," Kuroko announce after taking his first sip. Gathering the straw back between his lips, moving to leave the classroom.

Though, pausing outside the class, facing in the direction he was about to go before he stopped, regarding the strange, in his opinion at least, Aomine.

"Aomine-kun," that announcement seemed to bring him back to reality instead of his, uhm imagination, let's say, head snapping up, arms straightening at his sides, looking like some guilty person.

((A/N: Haha, don't act so serious Aomine-kun, you've already kiss Kuroko. It's not like Akashi or anyone would find out *awkward laugh*))

"Yes," he rush out, definitely making himself look like a guilty person. Kuroko on the other hand either notice but didn't care on what's going on, or didn't notice at all.

"Are you coming?" one of his brows raised, straw back between his lips as he took in another sip waiting for an answer.

Calming just the slightest, since he was kind of overreacting before. "Sure," smile wide once again, carrying his bag over his shoulder, walking towards the smallest boy, throwing his other arm over the boy's shoulders, pulling him in closer making their way down the hall heading off to class.

'_Aomine-kun.'_

**Milkshake #4**

Many students were spread out across the school property, picking their own different spots for hanging and eating their lunch.

Moreover, just because of that incident last week, the spot under the largest tree with shade to fit many but only had two since it was their spot now, which they had come to some sort of silent agreement to have lunch together from then on at that spot.

((A/N: Don't question why this might not really make sense. And I mean, meaning wise not grammatical and punctuality wise, just adding this encase you got confuse on what I was going on about. Lol. XD))

"Would you like some Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko questioned, as he held out a piece of sliced omelette towards the purple haired giant. Who was laying back against the tree, using his arms as a make-sort pillow, eyes closed, seeming to be snoozing but not really, since he was being fed by our very nice but emotionless Shadow.

"Hai, Kuro-chin," he answered, mouth opening letting the boy drop the piece in, before he started chewing. Very much relax and lazy that if Kuroko kept treating him so nicely, he might actually fall asleep with the peaceful, silent but a comfortable silence atmosphere surrounding them.

However, just as much as he likes being fed because he may be scary and a giant, he was also a very lazy one at that, he like the thought that was shinning basically in his mind.

"Kuro-chin, I have an idea," he announce, sitting himself up regarding the confuse boy, though he obviously wasn't showing that, since he was suppose to be emotionless. The only sort of show of emotion was the raised light blue brow, he himself regarding Murasakibara, waiting for him to continue.

"I want to feed Kuro-chin now," he explained, expression not once wavering as he stared deeply into sky blue eyes that seemed so empty but still had the ability to peer into your very soul with or without your permission.

"Why?" Kuroko wondered, expression returned to deadpanned, though he didn't know if it was in mocking or just because that was just Kuroko's natural expression.

"Because I want to. And Kuro-chin being so nice, I want to pay him back," he responded, his own expression nearly on par with Kuroko's surprisingly enough.

Kuroko on the other hand, could only give the slightest of smirks, holding the bento box over to Murasakibara with the pair of chopsticks sitting vertical on top.

The cheeriest of smiles dance on Murasakibara's lips as he grabbed for the items. Though he confuse the blue-haired owner, when he started patting his leg, indicating for something that he didn't know if it was true or just some stupid joke.

"Really?" he couldn't help his voice deadpan itself.

"Yes, Kuro-chin. You did it for me like that, so now I have to do it for you," he reasoned out, which was logical...kind of.

((A/N: In memory of **The Love's in the Air...kind of**. Lol XD))

Kuroko still didn't know, but he doesn't know about what has been going on all day, so with just the little bit more reluctance, he turned around and pushed himself a bit away from Murasakibara, so he could lay his head perfectly on his still out-stretched legs. Settling around a bit, until he found a comfortable position.

Breathing out a deep sigh, he gave Murasakibara a deadpan look because just like this day, this was just ridiculous, in his opinion at least. The purple-head was enjoying the situation, a bit too much liking for Kuroko, since the over-size teen emotions were decorating his face brightly.

"Here you go, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara offered, holding out a piece of onigiri for the boy. Who though still felt a bit weird, let the other place the food closer to his lips and pulled it into his mouth, slowly chewing on it as he started to relax against the boy's leg, eyes slowly closing.

And that's what they did for the past 10 or so minutes, Murasakibara feeding both himself and Kuroko, until the bento box was all-empty.

Now, they were just relaxing more than anything, Murasakibara's long fingers gently stroking through Kuroko's light blue strands, which were as soft as he thought they were. Watching deeply at the peaceful expression on the boy's face, a complete difference to his normally empty ones.

Breeze gently pushing at the leaves, some of them falling off with the force, dancing around them in some sort of dramatic scene from a romance movie. Where it was just the two of them in their own worlds.

"Kuro-chin," the purple haired boy whispered face leaning in close towards the other, wondering if he was sleeping or if he was faking just like he was before.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko murmured under his breath, eyes half-mast slightly glaze over with this sort of glassy look it made them sparkle with the peaks of sunlight that was able to make it through the branches at each away through the breeze.

He was captivated by such simple but none the less perfect beauty. This one boy, who had no idea what sort of influence or affect he had on everyone, on him. Because what he was about to do wasn't what normal people do, but he wasn't normal or anything close to being that, in which he didn't mind such a fact, since if he was, he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Murasakibara-kun," voice a bit louder, sounding more awake, as he basically just sat back and watch the other's face lean in closer. Until no other sound or words could make there way out of his mouth, where the other teen's own had been placed in a slightly awkward opened angle kiss.

Their lips still against each others, Kuroko basically waiting for the other to move his lips, since Murasakibara decided to drag the moment out longer, to stay attach to him in such an intimate way then they should be.

Though, after just breathing in each other's breath, ((A/N: Eww!)), Murasakibara finally started moving his lips slowly, sensually against Kuroko's, who moved in perfect sync with the purple haired teen.

Gently placing a large hand against the boy's face, guiding, as he tilting his own head, moving it into a more awkward angle, so now their faces were vertical. Deep purple eyes set in a half mast manner, glazed over with such a soft heated look, as he watched the other; eyes softly fluttering as he delve in the moment with such a peaceful blank look. The softest of noises spilling out, barely audible to anyone else's ears, other then his own, which they were basically music to his own ears.

However, the damned moment that would break this moment came rushing up fast, as the need to breath became a bit more urgent then continuing in their current actions.

So separating, Murasakibara teasing their broken moment by pulling gently at the other's lips between his teeth, growling deeply, with such twinkling amused eyes, before letting it go. Gently cradling the shorter boy's head in his hand, a genuine smile dancing over its way across his lips.

"That was fin, Kuro-chin," he commented, breath caressing over his skin. "We should do it more often," he suggested, a cheeky smug expression taking over, though his eyes still dancing in amusement.

Kuroko himself just watch the male still leaning over him with a blank look once again, not agreeing but not denying the offer either.

"Hmm," he sounded seconds later, eyes still connecting with purple in nothing but silence.

A smile still present, as he pulled back not releasing the young boy's face as he twisted his other arm around the tree grabbing for something unnoticed by the blue-head.

"Here you go, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara producing a milkshake cup, showing it above his face. Blinking up with the slightest of interest, the pull of his lips in what would seem to be a smile that could be genuine as they can get for someone so emotionless. ((A/N: Give or take))

"Arigato, Murasakibara-kun," he offered, sitting up from his position that was actually quite comfortable after a while, taking the object with one hand, as the other helped him stay up.

Taking a slow even sip, Murasakibara watching his throat bob up and down as he swallowed. Shaking his head of all naughty thoughts because now wasn't the time. ((Lol))

"Yum," he sighed very much enjoying the taste of vanilla milk spread over his taste buds and slide down his throat.

Murasakibara on the other hand, could only lean back lifting one of his legs up, so the young boy may lean against, while drinking his shake. Truly just content on watching him with the smallest of smiles, happy that he is happy.

'_Murasakibara-kun.'_

**...L L L...**

Silently slipping into the gym, hoping to just blend in without being caught by their very much scary Captain, who had a strong hate for lateness.

"Satsuki, please explain why you are late," smooth, rich, calm voice had her freezing, movements awkward as she tried looking for its owner. Who strangely enough was leaning against a '_certain'_ post that has become a significant one since a '_certain'_ incident a week ago.

"Ahh," was all she could give as an answer, gulping tightly around the lump in her throat that seemed to put a stop to all words.

"That is not a proper answer, Satsuki," Akashi chided, not once looking at her, as he watched with narrowed eyes at the game the of the Generation of Miracles, minus a certain player, were playing against the rest of the club and winning each match by landslides it was basically a waste of time...

...give or take.

"I was visiting Kuroko-chan," she announce, finally getting the words past the lump that was still stuck in her throat. Waiting anxiously for her Captain's reaction to such news.

Said teen didn't do much, his imposing stance never once relenting, though the rigidness in his shoulders were just that bit noticeable, to her at least.

"Satsuki, tell me where Tetsuya is," he demanded, because Akashi Seijuuro never asks, he demands for it instead.

"Nurse's office. It seems he has a stomach ache," she added, before said redhead started leaving practice and the gym. Automatically putting her in charge, with the silent threat that things must be perfect by time he gets back or else.

For why she knew such threat in detail was because he had told her on the first day she had applied for the job, basically screwing the threat into her mind without much choice on her part.

**Milkshake #5**

The school hallways were silent, due to the fact that school was over and only club members were only ones left there.

The sounds of his shoes tapping loudly against the floor, as he made his way through the building and heading towards his chosen destination.

Reaching in minutes flat, he let himself in without so much as knocking announcing his presence, while completely ignoring the woman who was ranting on about something he couldn't care less about.

Though sending her a silencing look because her voice was grating on his ears and nerves. And lucky for her, though he did feel slightly disappointed he couldn't use his scissors he had pulled out from his pocket dangerously, making his way further into the room, over to the only bed with its curtains closed.

Opening them as he slip in behind, trying not to disturb the other already behind the barrier, which block him off from the rest of the room, the rest of the world.

And even more, sleeping peacefully away, unconsciousness giving another cover for the young boy, laying on his side facing him, one hand under his head while the other place on his stomach.

The tinniest of smiles pulling at his lips, eyes twinkling with emotion so slightly unnatural for the redhead, as he stared down at the boy.

Reaching the boy in a few quiet strides, examining every small detail about him, keeping this slight rare sight of peace and calm expression on the normally deadpanned face.

Crouching down just a bit, fingers tracing lightly over the boys face in the barest of touches, hoping not to wake him.

"Tetsuya," he breathed right against the shell of his ear, smiling slightly with the groans coming from him. Who then moved in his sleep, making Akashi move back, as the other turned on his back, a hand awkwardly laying by his head, which was turned to the opposite direction, exposing the length of his neck, while the other still rested on his stomach, a soft sigh slipping through his partly opened lips, his hair splayed around his head.

'_So adorable,'_ he thought, eyes now twinkling with amusement.

Though, just mere seconds later another thought came to mind and he truly like this idea.

So with the slowest of movements, he organized himself onto the bed, making it creak just a bit but not enough to warrant the boy to waking up.

Laying himself onto his side, he wrapped one of his arms around Kuroko's waist, while the other awkwardly slipped itself under his head, fingers softly playing with the short strands of hair lying on his forehead. His own head laying half on his arm and the pillow.

Turning his head towards the redhead, sighing deeply as his face moved closer to his, rubbing their gently in an unconscious manner.

All Akashi could do was laugh slightly under his breathe, extremely enjoying this one-on-one time with the Generation of Miracles sixth man, the one who he found, recognized the hidden talent and brought it out for the world to know who is worth enough to be allowed to play with the Generation of Miracles.

Eyes slowly falling close, relax as he delved deep into the addictive warmth coming from the teen, helping him fall into unconsciousness easily.

**...L L L...**

"Akashi-kun," a soft whisper against his ear, so familiar, so much relaxing he wish to ignore the voice and stay in an unconscious state, strangely enough, especially for someone like him.

"Wake up, Akashi-kun," the voice tried again and just because it was this person, he would be ignoring them completely.

But instead, he started opening his eyes, bringing his mind back to reality as he got over the haziness of sleep and stared up at large light blue eyes staring at him, raised eyebrow, curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"How are you, Tetsuya?" he wondered, sitting himself up, completely ignoring the awkward atmosphere that had settled with the fact that he had fallen asleep with the sick teen.

"I am fine, Akashi-kun. But the nurse lady says we have to go home now," he announce, making Akashi turn his attention towards the window, what with the curtains now wide open, letting him see outside where the last colour of afternoon was now darkening for night time to come along.

"Okay," he responded, getting off the bed and straightening out his clothes, looking presentable as ever. Kuroko had followed suit though he had left his hair alone, since he was basically just going to go home and maybe just go back to sleep. The painkiller pills for his stomach ache, though they weren't high enough to knock him out completely or effect him a lot, they do make him tired more then usual.

After thanking the nurse, only Kuroko of course, since Akashi had just left without words, waiting for the boy to leave so they could leave school together.

Making it to the front gates in no less then 10 maybe even less then minutes, awkwardly and again for Kuroko more then Akashi, though he doesn't show it as he stands face-to-face with the redhead.

"Arigato for staying with me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko offered, bowing deeply for his Captain. And he actually was since the warmth coming from his had helped him sleep easier and the pain seeming to disappear easily with his presence.

"Hmm," Akashi sounded, a smug smile on his face as he watch the boy, more emotions unnatural for the redhead danced in his heterochromatic eyes, though one of them being identified as amusement.

And that's all they did, stare deeply into each other's eyes as the sun made its last journey behind the mountains of the west, faintest of orange-y rays tracing the darkening the sky.

However, when a mere minutes of one or two tick by, Akashi had stated closing the short gap between the two, eyes intent on doing something Kuroko already had a faint feeling on what it was.

With inches separating the two of them, Akashi could only tilt his head slightly to the side, breathes mingling, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk mix with an emotions of amusement and something else, before that very distance was closed and lips were finally touching.

Unlike last week, this kiss was simple, peaceful, magical even, as their lips moved together in amazing sync, conveying so much while at the same time, nothing.

When breathing became just that much important, it was all right this time, they didn't if the kiss ended or even if it lasted that but longer because it was just that, all right.

Pulling back just a little, so with the slightest of movements their lips would brush against each other in the softest of ways, eyes now opened twinkling with similar emotions, which only these two would be able to decipher because this was their moment.

"Arigato, Akashi-kun," Kuroko murmured before he stepped back and started walking off down the road, heading in the opposite direction of where Akashi lived. Leaving the redhead alone at the gates, watching after him with the smallest of emotions still so unnatural on his face.

"Tetsuya," is all he whispered under his breath, head ducking just that bit as he brought a hand up, using his index finger to lightly trace of his lips, which were tingling with something he couldn't explain in just a few mere words.

Looking up one last time, the blue-haired teen disappearing into the distance, before moving backwards and going on his way home, the small smile never once leaving his lips, not even after hours later.

'_Akashi-kun,'_ he thought, taking a sip of the vanilla milkshake the redhead had given him before he left his own smile never once leaving his lips, not even after hours later.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I know this is a bit different to my other story, but I hope you still like it. Tell if you do, or don't, whatever really your boats. *shrugs*

P.S: I would also like to thank all the reviews, follows and favourites you have given _**For the Love of My Milkshakes**_**,** without them this wouldn't have probably wouldn't be created.

Until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


End file.
